I'm not a girl
by Pearl Jeevas
Summary: ketika Mello terbangun dari tidurnya dan bercermin, ia melihat hal yang seharusnya tidak boleh ada pada dirinya. pagi yang seharusnya indah telah berubah menjadi menakutkan dan mengubah hidup Mello dan Matt. R n R please !
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Deathnote punya om TO kuadrat

Warning : saya nggak tau apa itu OOC, dan kawan-kawan.. oleh karena itu, bantu saya senior ! fanfic yang penuh ke-gejean, ke lebay-an, ke tidak nyambungan,,

Pairing : MelloxMatt.

Hai, perkenalkan, saya pearl, sebagai author baru di sini.

Ini adalah fanfic pertama saya, maklum kalo jelek, masih amatiran. oleh karena itu, saya mohon para senpai sudi mengajari saya. m(_,_)m

R n R yak ! wajib ! Langsung aja deh, cekidot cekidot..

I'm not a girl !

Sinar matahari yang merembes (?) dari balik jendela membuat Mello terbangun dari tidur panjangnya (ditodong pistol sama Mello) oke..oke.. saya ganti, dari tidur malam yang indah dan anggun. Mello melihat hal yang sama tiap pagi yaitu Matt yang bertelanjang dada masih tertidur di sampingnya. Pemandangan yang indah bagi Mello (bagi saya juga kok) hingga membuat senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Matt, pemuda tampan yang telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya setahun terakhir.

Mello berjalan terseok-seok plus ngesot *ditonjok* kearah pintu di pojok kanan ruangan kamar tidurnya, singkatnya kamar mandi. Hari ini Mello merasakan hal yang 'aneh' ditubuhnya. Kaus putih yang biasanya longgar, sekarang menjadi 'sedikit' (baca : sangat) ketat, terutama dai bagian dada. Dadanya terasa sesak, bahkan terasa berat untuk dibawa (?). Mello menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin kamar mandi diatas wastafel. 'sungguh wajah yang sempurna, tak salah Matt memilihku sebagai uke-nya..huahahaha' batin Mello dengan narsisnya dan bergaya ala pahlawan bertopeng.

"Ohoh Mihael Keehl.. wajahmu tampan sekali" ucap Mello sambil mengelus pipinya yang mulus tak bercacat. "lihatlah matamu yang indah, hidung macung, sungguh anugrah terindah dari yang kuasa" *author kejang-kejang*Mello meneruskankan kenarsisannya sambil memasang wajah ter nista, eh wajah terganteng yang sebenarnya nggak jauh-jauh dari kata buruk.

"lihatlah tubuhmu Mello.. sempurna" narsisnya masih berlanjut, dan kali ini Meloo memegangi tubuhnya yang langsing dan atletis. Sepertinya Mello tidak sadar ada bagian tubuhnya yang sedikit aneh dari hari biasanya.

"lehermu jenjang.. sungguh indah" (apaa? Masih berlanjutkah?) Mello memegang lehernya sambil berpose erotis.

"dan dada ini.. besar sekali.. sungguh seksi ! waaw" (hentikan! Sudah cukup Mello.. saya sudah muntah-muntah dari tadi Dx.) *Mello : terserah gue ! bosen idup ye lo?* (whoa.. ampuun ! –lari terbirit-birit-).

Dan.. balik ke cerita. Eh, tapi. Apakah para readers tidak merasa aneh dengan kata-kata ''dada ini.. besar sekali.. sungguh seksi ! ". YAP! Benar sekali Mello adalah seekor cowok ! bukannya cowok nggak punya dada ya!. Oke oke.. bek tu Mello

Mello masih memandangi tubuhnya yang *katanya* seksi abis yahud syalala demdemdem. Mello yang mulai sadar dengan keganjilan yang melanda tubuhnya langsung terdiam. Ia meraba bagian dadanya. Matanya melebar, mulutnya terbuka, alisnya naik 20 cm keatas, tubuhnya gemetaran (bayangkan sendiri bagaimana jadinya). Mello masih terdiam

1 menit….

2 menit….

3 menit…..

4 menit…..

5 menit…..

"UAPAAA? WHAT THE F*CK! BENDA APA INI YANG NEMPEL DI BADAN GUA?" Teriak Mello yang tau-tau bawa toa dari masjid sebelah rumah author. Teriakan Mello sukses membuat Matt yang sedang bermimpi mimpi dalam mimpi mimpinya terbangun dari mimpi mimpinya mimpi *halah* dan budeg mendadak. Matt langsung berlari pontang-panting ke arah sumber suara teriakan , namun karena nyawa Matt masih belum ngumpul semua tidak terasa kakinya nabrak meja kecil di samping tempat tidur, tangannya tidak sengaja menyenggol lampu meja di atasnya, Matt terjatuh ke lantai karena nggak sengaja nginjek bungkus cokelat yang dibuang Mello tidak pada tempatnya. kepalanya terbentur PS yang berada di lantai. "aauww.. sakeet !" umpat Matt. Dan sekarang ada 2 orang gaje yang teriak-teriak di dalam apartemen mewah. Suaranya benar-benar nyaring ! bahkan sampai kedengaran sampai rumah author.

(kalo gini ceritanya bakal lama nggak selesai-selesai, oke. Karena itu langsung di skip aja waktunya)

*SKIP* 1 jam kemudian

"Mells ? ada apa?" Matt membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan lemah gemulai, terlihat benjolan di kepalanya. Mello yang dari 1 jam lalu teriak-teriak gaje, sekarang sudah tidak ada suaranya lagi. Bukannya diam, tapi suaranya udah habis. Dan yang terlihat sekarang Mello sedang mangap-mangap sambil memegangi dadanya yang membesar. Matt langsung lemes ketika melihat tonjolan yang tidak biasa ia lihat dari tubuh seksi Mello (hoeek)

"Mello, kamu nyolong itu dari mana?" ucap Matt sambil menutup kedua matanya dengan tangan kanannya dan tangan kiri menunjuk 'benda' di dada Mell. Dan dalam sepersekian detik bogem mentah melayang ke pipi Matt. Dan (jreng jreng) Matt terkulai lemas tak berdaya. Dan jatuh ke lantai (Tidaak ! Matt ! jangan matii *author digotong rame rame sama readers ke RSJ*)

"Gua kagak nyolong Mattt ! Sumpah demi 1000 bebek beranak gua kagak nyolong ! huweeee tiba tiba aja benda ini nempel dan hiks.. aku nggak tau… hiks ak-" Gyuut.. tangisan Mello terhenti ketika tubuh jangkung Matt memeluknya dan author langsung nosebleed mendadak. Huwee.. tissue.. tissue..

"jangan pernah sekalipun kau menjatuhkan air matamu Mells" ucap Matt plus member kecupan di puncak kepala Mello. Mello blushing mendadak.

"ta..ta.. tapi, aku harus bagai mana.. hiks.." Mello yang makin terisak-isak layaknya perempuan *ditodong golok sama Mello*

"psssttt .." Matt menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir Mello sambil tersenyum (KYAAA.. IMUUT :3)"jangan berkata apapun lagi.. aku akan pasti akan membantumu, jangan menangis, hapus air matamu Mells" kata-kata mutiara yang berhasil menyihir Mello. Mello hanya manggut-maggut dan mengusap airmatanya.

"lalu?" Mello mengambil suara

"ya?" jawab Matt dengan senyuman lagi *nosebleed*

"aku harus apakan benda ini?" Tanya Mello plus memegang kedua benda asing di dadanya.

"hmm.. kita bawa ke pakarnya !"

"eh?" Mello hanya bengong

Matt tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jari tengah.. eh salah.. ibu jarinya kepada Mello. Mello yang nggak ngerti apa-apa Cuma ngikutin aja rencana sang yayang yang sekarang semangatnya udah berkobar.

* * *

Sesak.. berat.. susah bernafas.. keringat Mello mengucur deras, yang gedenya udah menyamai biji duren (?). Mello berusaha menutup resleting baju hitam ketat yang biasa ia pakai. Sudah hampir 30 menit usahanya menutup resleting bajunya, namun usahanya nihil. "Shit ! benar-benar nggak muat ya" umpat Mello dengan tetap mencoba (maksa bener ini orang)

1 menit kemudian

"Uuugh.. susaah baaangeet sih, dada sialan"

2 menit

"ayo ayo.. separo lagi, brengsek !"

3 menit

4 menit

"YATTA ! Berhasil.. berhasil.. berhasi… I can do it !" tiba-tiba Mello teriak teriak kayak orang kesurupan plus gaya berhasilnya Dora.

Namun, resleting yang dipaksakan itu mulai menekan dadanya dan mulai membuat Mello susah mengambil udara. Mello megap megap. "Shit !" umpatnya. Mello udah kayak cacing kepanasan yang mengeliat liat. Paru parunya seakan terbakar, meronta minta oksigen. "MATT.. TOLONGIN SAYAAA" terdengar suara Mello yang meraung raung seperti macan kelaparan. "MAMAAAT.. Tolong Matt.. Huweeee.. Uhuk.. uhuk.. kagak bisa napas" Teriak Mello lagi plus guling guling di lantai.

"Mello.. kenapa kau teriak-teriak?" Matt yang tiba-tiba nongol dari balik jendela. Matt bengong melihat beberapa pemandangan tragis, diantaranya yaitu :

1. Mello berada di lantai sambil guling-guling plus tarik-tarik rambut

2. Atasan pakaian yang dikenakan Mello terlihat sangat ketat (terutama bagian dada)

3. Mello belum pake celana (kyaaaa !)

4. Mello sedang mangap-mangap kayak ikan koi

Matt masih bengong, sampai 5 menit melihat pemandangan itu Matt tetap bengong. (WOI MATT, TOLONGIN YAYANGMU ITU LO, DIA NGGAK BISA NAPAS! CEPETAAN ! KEBURU MATEK ITU MELLO!)

Matt yang tersadar dari bengongnya gara-gara di triakan author dari atas, langsung mengambil langkah seribu, menyelamatkan Mello ! dengan sigap Matt membuka resleting atasan baju Mello yang jadi penyebap Mello jadi kejang-kejang seperti ini. Setelah resletingnya dibuka, Mello langsung batuk batuk, napasnya memburu, pendek-pendek dan bla..bla..bla.. lainnya untuk mendiskripsikan keadaannya sekarang.. Mello udah sedikit tenang, hampir saja ia mati kehabisan napas gara-gara baju ketat bikin sesak napas.

"Buset dah.. gua heran deh, kenapa cewek-cewek betah bawa barang ini kemana-mana." Umpat Mello yang napasnya masih tersengal. Plus memegangi dadanya (yang membesar itu *plak*)

"Kau tak apa Mells?" Tanya Matt penuh ke khawatiran, "jangan kau paksa pakai baju itu lagi Mello, aku akan mencarikan yang lainnya, aku tak ingin kau mati kehabisan napas" lanjut Matt. Matanya mulai tergenangi air.

Mello tersenyum, lalu bangkit dan memegang pipi Matt dengan sebelah tangannya. "terimakasih Matty"

Matt blushing

Mello blushing

Author juga blushing

Sempat terjadi keheningan beberapa detik, sampai suara Matt memecah itu semua "Mello, aku akan mendandanimu" ucap Matt yang langsung menggedong Mello ala bridal style ke kamar.

* * *

"UAPAAA? BRENGSEK LU YE MATT ! MENTANG-MENTANG SEKARANG GUE PUNYA DADA KAYAK CEWEK, BERANINYE LO KASI PAKAIAN LOLITA KE GUA!" Mello teriak-teriak gaje plus kuah yang muncrat kemana-mana, untung saja Matt bawa jas hujan plus google yang jadi pelindung matanya biar nggak kena semprotan kuahnya Mello

"LO UDAH BOSEN IDUP YE? GUE MASIH COWOK TULEN TAU!" Mello marah-marah sambil nodongin pistol ke kepala Matt plus ngacungin jari tengah tepat di depan wajah Matt dengan ekspresi wajah beringas (satu alis kanan naik, satunya turun, mata menyipit, pipinya menggembung, mulutnya dimanyunkan 3cm dan sedikit berkedut di pojok kanan atas, hudungnya kembang kempis, sungguh diskripsi yang aneh untuk sebuah wajah beringas).

"ampun.. tapi Mells, kau cantik sekali berdandan seperti ini, suer dah!" Matt membela diri

"BULSIT APE LO BILANG ? CANTIK? Matty, gue cowok.. please deh, bakal di ketawain kalo pake beginian!"

"Demi tuhan Mells, kau cantik sekali, lagipula, takkan ada yang tau kau laki-laki, dengan dada sebesar itu" Lagi-lagi.. sebuah kata sihir yang membuat Mello tak berdaya. Finally, Mello mau pake baju Lolita yang Matt pinjam dari Misa.

"Kau cantik Mells, sempurna" sihir untuk yang ketiga kalinya ! Matt mendekap tubuh Mello dari belakang, dan tentu saja hal ini sukses membuat Mello blushing ditempat.

* * *

Mello masuk kedalam camaro merah milik Matt yang selama ini bertengger di garasi rumah mereka. Mello sedikit merinding kedinginan karena Lolita yang di pakainya mini sekali, berenda, dan gatal. Terlebih ketika Matt merayu Mello agar mau memakai sepatu high heels yang tingginya 1 meter *plak*. Awalnya Mello menolak, bahkan sempat menodongkan pistol ke kepala Matt. Tapi, jurus puppy eyes Matt terlalu ampuh, dan (jreng..jreng) Mello kalah lagi. Huahahaha (tawa laknat)

"Matt, memang pakar benda beginian itu siapa sih?" Tanya Mello pada yayangnya plus mengunyah cokelat yang dari tadi hampir ia lupakan, gara-gara sibuk dengan dada barunya (?)

"Entahlah, aku sendiri juga tidak tau" jawab Matt polos. Mello sweatdrop. "yang jelas, pekerjaannya adalah sebagai dukun" lanjut Matt dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"hah? Lo mau bawa gue ke dukun beranak? Gila lo Matt.." Ucap Mello sambil berlebay-ria

"tentu tidak Mells, aku akan membawamu ke dukun berdada (?)" sungguh jawaban yang gaje dan tidak masuk akal. Mello plus author sweatdrop.

Melihat Mello bengong, Matt mulai mengeluarkan jurus sihirnya lagi "Percayalah padaku Mells, aku takkan pernah mencelakaimu" Matt ngomong gitu plus senyum maniiiis buanget gitu loh. Dan Mello pun blushing plus nunduk saking malunya.

Matt mengerem camaronya, dan membanting setir kearah kanan. Perlahan di angkatnya dagu Mello. Wajah Mello yang memerah membuat Matt terkekeh. Kening Mello berkerut, seakan sedetik kemudian ia akan mengumpat 'diam kau'. Tapi terlambat. Bibir Mello sudah dilumat oleh Matt. Mello memejamkan matanya, menikmati permainan yang dilakukan Matt. Menari di dalam rongga mulut Mello. Lidah Matt mengabsen satu persatu gigi Mello. Beberapa detik kemudian Matt melepas ciumannya terhadap bibir Mello.

Matt menjilat bibir bawahnya "bibirmu manis Mello" ucap Matt dengan datar. Tentu saja bibirnya manis, Mello tidak pernah seharipun tak makan cokelat. Cokelat sudah menjadi candu baginya, sama seperi keberadaan Matt. Matt memegang pipi Mello dengan kedua tangannya. "boleh aku menciummu lagi, Mells?" Tanya Matt dengan penuh harap. Matanya sayu memandang Mello. Mello tak menjawab, ia memejamkan matanya seakan menjawab dengan kata "ya".

Matt tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Di kecupnya perlahan bibir Mello yang sudah basah karena ciuman pertamanya tadi. Lidah Matt bergerak liar masuk kedalam mulut mungil Mello. "uhmm.." Mello mendesah pelan. Jantungnya berdebar cepat sekali, seakan sebentar lagi akan melompat keluar. Matt memiringkan wajahnya untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Kali ini sepertinya Mello butuh oksigen untuk paru-parunya. Ia berusaha melepaskan bibir Matt dengan paksa. Namun usahanya sia-sia karena Matt sudah mencengkram lengan Mello sehingga ia tak bisa bergerak bebas. Mello mengeliat, ia tak bisa bernapas. Mello memukul dada Matt agar Matt mau melepasnya. Tapi, yang di lakukan Mello makin membuat Matt semakin bersemangat untuk menyerangnya.

Mello merasakan napasnya sudah di ujung tanduk. Oksigen, 'oksigen.. aku butuh oksigen BODOH !' Mello menendang tubuh Matt dengan kakinya yang berhasil membuat Matt Menjauh dari tubuh Mello.

"Brengsek kau Matt, hampir mati aku !" ucap Mello terengah sambil memegangi dadanya yang sesak. Matt terkekeh, kemudian menginjak gas mobilnya.

"aku lapar Mells," balas Matt plus menjulurkan lidahnya.

"sinting !" umpat Mello yang kemudian menggigit cokelatnya.

Matt Cuma cengar cengir.

* * *

Duo MM sudah sampai di depan rumah dukun yang akan menyembuhkan benda aneh si tubuh Mello. Camaro merah milik Matt masuk kedalam pagar tembok cina (?) bukan, pokoknya pagarnya tinggi deh, hingga memasuki tempat berumput yang biasa disebut halaman depan. Matt memperlambat jalan mobilnya, karena sudah memasuki kawasan rumah orang. Mata Mello beredar ke halaman rumah yang sangat amat super duper luas ini.

Ada banyak bunga putih yang menghiasi di setiap sudut halaman. Ada patung raja-raja Yunani kuno di yang berukuran besar disana. Di samping patung ada aliran sungai buatan yang meliuk, dan danau kecil berukuran kira-kira 2000x3000 meter, dan sekarang danau itu penuh dengan gajah yang lagi mandi plus menggosok punggung gajah lainnya. Mello dan Matt sweatdrop .

Ada pagar besar berwarna hitam yang tergantung kertas bertuliskan "kawasan Afrika ". Matt memacu camaronya memasuki kawasan Afrika tersebut, dan apa yang mereka lihat? Hewan-hewan khas Afrika sedang asik ber-hip hop-ria di iringi music dari DJ yang nggak lain adalah seekor Unta berkacamata hitam. Matt dan Mello sweatdrop ronde kedua.

Lagi lagi ada pagar besar, tapi kali ini tulisan di kertasnya adalah "kawasan Asia". Mari kita lihat apa yang ada dibalik pagar. Dan ternyata saudara-saudara, ada sekumpulan panda yang lagi adu poker. Para panda itu tak lupa memasang poker face plus wajah bringas. Burung Cendrawasih yang lagi menikmati spa plus jus lemon di sayapnya. Double M sweatdrop ronde ketiga.

Sekali lagi pemirsa, ada pagar besar yang membatasi kawasan Asia dan, kawasan PURBAKALA ? waw.. oke.. segera kita lihat kawasan purbakala.. cekidot.. dan ternyataa.. (jreng..jreng) ada 2 tyrannosaurus yang diketahui berkelamin jantan itu sedang ber -piip- ria di atas kasur batu. Waw.. pasangan YAOI yang fantastic! Double M sweatdrop stadium akhir karena disuguhi pemandangan aneh bin gaje. Dan sekarang, di depan mata mereka.. ada sebuah rumah putih yang nggak lain adalah rumah dukun berdada. Mello menelan ludahnya. Gugup? Tentu saja.

* * *

Mello tak hentinya menelan ludah yang sudah hampir kering. ekspresi gugup yang jelas terpampang di wajahnya. Mello menggeser badannya supaya lebih dekat dengan Matt yang sejak dari tadi sibuk dengan selingkuhannya (baca : PSP). "Matt" suara Mello memecah keheningan.

"Hng?"

"mana dukun berdadanya?"

"mungkin sebentar lagi Mello, bersa-" Matt menghentikan kalimatnya ketika melihat seseorang keluar dari ruang dalam. Kulit pucat, rambut putih, albino, piyama kebesaran, gundam ditangan kanan, keong racun di tangan kiri (halah), dan jubah putih yang menutupi piama lusuhnya. "Near?" teriak double M serempak. Sedangkan Near, hanya memasang ekspresi datar ketika melihat teman-teman lamanya.

"sejak kapan kau ganti profesi sebagai dukun ?" Tanya Mello dengan kadar ke-lebay-an yang tinggi.

"sejak kasus kira selesai aku pecahkan, Mello" jawab Near datar. "kau sendiri? Sejak kapan kau punya benda ini plus pake baju Lolitanya Misa?" sambil pegang-pegang dada Mello. Dan seketika itu juga Mello merasa marah ! terhina ! ciaaatt !

Mello yang udah mau nyemprot lava panas dari ubun-ubun langsung ditahan oleh yayang tercinta, Matt. "jadi, sebenarnya begini Near.. tadi pagi Mello bangun dari tidur, lagu.. bla..bla..bla.. bla dan selanjutnya.. bla..bla..bla kemudian aku bla..bla..bla..bla dan akhirnya kami memutuskan bla..bla..bla" Matt menjelaskan kronologisnya panjang lebar tinggi volume dan luas permukaan (?). Near hanya manggut-manggut.

"jadi, kami kesini ingin konsultasi tentang dada Mello yang tiba-tiba membesar, apakah penyakit ini bisa disembuhkan mbah Near" Tanya Matt menghayati (?)

Near terdiam, Matt diam juga, Mello Mengunyah cokelat. Terjadi keheningan beberapa saat. "haah.." Near menghela napas, sepertinya ia habis berpikir keras, terbukti dari rambutnya yang semakin memutih (kayaknya dari dulu udah putih deh).

"Entahlah Mello, aku sendiri juga tak tau apa jalan keluar untuk penyakitmu ini" Jelas Near sambil menggelung rambutnya. "bagaimana kalo kita Tanya pada seniorku di dalam " sambung Near.

Matt, Mello berjalan masuk mengikuti Near. Mereka bertiga berjalan kedalam dikejutkan dengan beberapa ruangan aneh dan nggak penting untuk rumah seorang dukun berdada. Contohnya : salon kecantikan, gym, bar, hotel bintang kejora (?), kandang sapi dan ternak lainnya. Matt dan Mello cengo.

Tok..tok..tok.. sebuah pintu besar diketuk oleh Near, yang tidak lain adalah pintu menuju ruangan senior dukun berdada. Mello menelan ludahnya, seharian ini Mello jarang terlihat sedang makan cokelat, sudah lupa kalii yak? (Mello : banyak bacot lu author)

Pintu ruangan terbuka, terlihat seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk, atau lebih tepatnya jongkok di kursi ala bangsawan. Memakai jeans biru yang pudar, dan kaus putih lengan panjang , plus jubah hitam menghiasi pundaknya. Pemuda itu sedang menikmati secangkir the yang banyak gulanya, atau lebih tepatnya gula yang banyak tehnya. Dan seporsi kue di piring kecil. Pemuda itu mengambil garpu hanya dengan menggunakan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya. Inikah senior dukun berdada itu? YAP ! betul sekalii.. (author bersorak gaje)

"eeh.. Abang eeL" sapa Mello dengan akrabnya "kok disini? Abang ganti provesi juga kah? Sejak kapan?" lanjutnya

Pria yang dipanggil L itu hanya tersenyum yang terkesan maksa "iya, sejak berakhirnya kasus kira, karena Light mau bertobat, akhirnya saya di jadikan uke dan dipaksa alih provesi jadi dukun berdada" jawab L sambil menyeruput gulanya (?).

Matt yang merasa fanfic ini sudah terlalu berbelit-belit langsung angkat bicara "L, tolong sembuhkan Mello, bisa kau periksa dia sekarang?" Tanya Mamat dengan wajah dua rius.

L mengangguk pelan. Dan sesi pengobatan pun dimulai.

* * *

"Mello, bisa kau jelaskan padaku bagaimana kronologis kejadiannya" Tanya L yang sedang jongkok di kursi. Di depannya sudah ada berbagai kemenyan dan air kobokan, sama seperti dukun lainnya.

"jadi, tadi pagi saya bla…bla..bla..bla.. lalu melihat bla..bla..bla.. dan juga.. bla.." (author males ngetik, pokoknya intinya sama kayak yang diatas.. hehehe *tampoled*)

L manggut-manggut seakan 'sok' ngerti. "lalu, kemaren malam sebelum tidur makan apa?" Tanya L yang kayaknya udah mulai serius

"Cokelat" Jawab Mello innocent.

"hanya itu?"

"che, kau tak percaya L?"

"lalu, apakah semalam kau melakukan -piip- dan -piip- dengan Matt? "

"itu kebiasaan rutin kami L"

"lalu, semalam kau tidur dengan menggunakan baju berwarna apa?" Tanya L lagi, kok kayaknya ini udah mulai ngelantur.

"putih"

L manggut-manggut, kemudian menaburkan bunga disekitar tempat Mello bersimpuh (namanya juga dukun). Kemudian L menarik napas panjang, "kurasa aku tau apa penyebapnya, Mello"

Mello langsung menegang, Matt yang dari tadi konsentrasi dengan PSPnya langsung buyar ketika L mengumumkan hal yang dari tadi sudah ditunggu olehnya.

L berkata "Mello"

Mello menjawab "ya" sambil harap-harap cemas.

"kau"

"ya?"

"terkena OC alias overcokelat yang mengakibatkan perubahan pada tubuhmu, menjadi tubuh wanita. jika kau makan cokelat sekali lagi, mungkin kau akan jadi wanita seutuhnya"

Semuanya terdiam. Pada bingung dan Tanya 'KOK BISA?'. Dan jawabannya adalah.. terserah author dong mau bikin yang kayak gimana. Huahahahaha ! tawa laknat memenuhi layar anda.

"lalu, bagaimana cara mengembalikan Mello seperti sedia kala L?" Tanya Matt dengan wajah cemas. "apakah Mello harus memuntahkan kembali semua cokelat yang telah ia makan?" sambung Matt dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"tidak bisa Matt, tak ada cara" jawab L sambil memainkan jemarinya ke bibir bawah.

Mello yang shock Cuma bisa terdiam sambil memilin renda baju lolitanya. Matt makin prihatin dengan keadaan kekasihnya. Matt menggenggam erat tangan Mello yang terasa dingin, ia tak pernah melihat seorang Mihael Keehl begitu ketakutan seperti ini.

"apakah tidak ada cara? Cara apapun akan kulakukan" ujar Matt bersungguh-sungguh

"benarkah?" jawab L santai

"ya!"

"bahkan jika harus mengorbankan nyawa?" tantang L.

Matt berpikir sejenak, ia menoleh ke arah Mello yang masih ketakutan. 'cinta, aku mencintai Mello, apapun akan aku lakukan'. Ia menggenggam tangan Mello lebih erat, seakan tak mau melepasnya walau hanya sedetik. Matt menghirup banyak oksigen dan melepasnya, bersamaan dengan keluarnya suara dari tenggorokan Matt yang membuat semua (termasuk saya) tercekat.

"Ya.. L, aku bersedia"

Tu Bi Kontinyu

Fiuuh (ngelap ingus)..

Fanfic pertama saya, yang jauh dari kata bagus..

Oleh karena itu saya mohon review yah ! 8D

1 review anda menyumbang 1000 semangat saya, terimakasih sudah mau baca.

P e a r l


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Deathnote punya om TO kuadrat (sejak kapan dia nikah sama tante saya?)

Warning : masih tetap dengan kadar gaje, lebay yang tinggi. Plus ketidak-nyambungan yang amat sangat. Sampai sekarang saya masih tidak tau apa yang namanya OOC, dan sebangsanya (kasihan deh suayah DX)

Pairing : MelloxMatt.

Horee ! saya update! sebenarnya saya mau namatin di chapter ini, tapi apa daya otak kanan saya lagi mogok nggak mau jalan. Akhirnya saya maksa otak hentai saya buat mikir hehehe.. saya sendiri bingung, enaknya Mello jelek tetep jadi perempuan pa balik jadi cowok lagi yaa? Ada yang mau usul?

Saya sedikit shock dan mogok nulis ketika ada teman saya yang bilang "Aaah.. aku gak nyangka kalo kamu mesum sekali" sehabis baca chapter 1 kemaren. Jleb.. Jleb.. (banyak samurai nancep) mesum? Saking shock-nya saya langsung guling-guling. Huweee.. ampuun bos !. tapi, berhubung dia adalah sahabat saya (dan saya tau dia sukanya ngerjain orang). Finally saya nggak ambil pusing XD.

Ah, saya kelamaan deh, langsung aja cekidot.. cekidot..

Episode sebelumnya : (kayak sinetron aja)

"apakah tidak ada cara? Cara apapun akan kulakukan" ujar Matt bersungguh-sungguh

"benarkah?" jawab L santai

"ya!"

"bahkan jika harus mengorbankan nyawa?" tantang L.

Matt berpikir sejenak, ia menoleh ke arah Mello yang masih ketakutan. 'cinta, aku mencintai Mello, apapun akan aku lakukan'. Ia menggenggam tangan Mello lebih erat, seakan tak mau melepasnya walau hanya sedetik. Matt menghirup banyak oksigen dan melepasnya, bersamaan dengan keluarnya suara dari tenggorokan Matt yang membuat semua tercekat.

"Ya.. L, aku bersedia"

I'm not a girl

" Ya.. L, aku bersedia"

"apa kau yakin Jeevas?" Tanya L meyakinkan Matt.

Matt menelan ludahnya, ia melirik ke samping kanannya. Mello, sang uke yang sedang gemetaran sambil memilin renda baju lolitanya, mungkin lebih tepatnya Lolita Misa. Wajahnya benar-benar mengekspresikan ketakutan, kehawatiran dan lain-lainnya.

"ya. L.. apapun akan kulakukan" Jawab Matt dengan yakin.

"benaaar?" Tanya L dengan nada mengejek, Sambil menempelkan jari telunjuk ke bibirnya. Wajah L makin mirip sama panda yang tadi main poker. (di lempar garpu sama L)

"iya..iya..iya.. harus ku katakan berapa kali sih?" jawab Mamat geram plus ngasah keris empu gandring yang nggak tau dapetnya darimana, L merinding seketika.

"oke,, saya percaya" ucap L sambil tersenyum plus menyeruput air kobokan, eh tehnya. "jadi-" L tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya selama beberapa detik.

"jadi, kurasa Mello harus control setiap 2 minggu sekali, untuk memantau perubahan pada tubuhnya, Mengerti?" Jelas L yang kemudian melanjutkan acara makan kue yang sempat tertunda.

Matt dan Mello mengangguk pelan, keringat segede tomat mengucur dari kepalanya. Takut , khawatir, sedih , kecewa, bercampur aduk jadi satu kesatuan yang utuh di hati Mello. Ia takut perubahan pada tubuhnya tidak berhenti. Ia khawatir Matt akan meninggalkannya terpuruk sendiri. Contohnya Matt bilang kalau tak lagi mencintainya dan meninggalkannya sendirian dibawah guyuran hujan, persis seperti adegan sinetron yang akhir-akhir ini ia tonton secara tersembunyi dari Matt. Dan ia tak segan mengeluarkan air mata pada saat adegan yang kelewat sadis atau romantis. (wah..wah.. hormon ceweknya udah mulai keluar nih.. cekaceka..)

"daan.. satu lagi, Mello" suara baritone L membuat lamunannya buyar "kau, tidak boleh makan cokelat lagi" lanjut L dengan wajah polos.

Mulut Mello mangap, (kayak gini :O ), Mello menarik napas panjang, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berteriak, toa masjid sebelah rumah saya sudah diangkat, tutup telinga semuanyaa ! dan.. satu.. duaa.. tii..ga.. "UAPUAAAA? ENGGAK MAU ABANG ELL, COKELAT ADALAH BELAHAN JIWAKU, AKU TAKKAN BISA HIDUP TANPANYA!". Teriakan Mello yang disertai badai tornado, puting beliung, badai pasir dan kawan-kawannya itu membuat telinga L, Matt, dan Near budeg seketika . Matt dan Near yang jugkel-jungkel tidak elit sampe ke pojok ruangan. Sedangkan L, yang berhasil menerjang badai Mello menccoba tetap berwajah tenang sambil duduk (jongkok) di kursi.

"terserah kalau Mello mau berubah jadi wanita" Jawab L datar. Mello langsung terdiam, dan sembunyi dibawah meja plus aura hitam mengelilinginya.

.0.0

23.00 PM , ruang tidur (alias kamar) Mello dan Matt

Sreek.. sreek.. terdengar suara suster ngesot dari kamar Mello dan Matt. Namun, yang terdengar sama sekali berbeda dengan kenyataan. Suara srek..srek.. bukanlan berasal dari suster ngesot, namun Mello ngesot *Mello ngasah golok plus berwajah horor*. Terlihat Mello memakai piyama putih pinjam dari Near dari tadi mengganti posisi tidurnya, mencoba menemukan posisi yang tepat agar matanya yang tidak mengantuk sama sekali bisa terpejam, setidaknya satu atau dua jam saja.

Mello hendak membangunkan sang yayang untuk menemaninya disaat insomnia seperti ini. Namun, melihat sang yayang yang sedang tidur terkulai tak berdaya plus mulut yang terbuka plus air liur yang keluar jumlahnya udah bejibun, Mello mengurungkan niatnya dengan alasan 'kasihan' (baca : jijik).

Lagi-lagi Mello mengubah posisi tidurnya, ia mencoba membelakangi Matt, dan hasilnya? Nihil. Mello mengubah posisinya menghadap Matt, nggak berhasil juga. Karena putus asa, Mello mencoba gaya tidur yang lain dari biasanya. Ia mencoba gaya terlentang, tengkurap, tidur sambil bersila, tidur sambil berdiri, tidur sambil salto depan, salto belakang, tidur pake gaya kupu-kupu (?), finally, semuanya nggak ada yang berhasil Mello sedikit geram. "Shit" sudah kesekian kalinya kata-kata itu bersenandung di bibir Mello, tapi apa daya tangan tak sampai (nggak ada hubungannya).

Ting ! suara lampu hemat energi nggak begitu terang yang tiba-tiba muncul di atas kepala Mello. Tak lama kemudian Mello menyeringai, sepertinya ia mendapatkan ide cemerlang untuk mengisi ke-insomniaannya. Yaitu dengan menonton sinetron romantis yang akhir-akhir ini rutin ia tonton. Mello turun dari kubur, eh kasur dan meninggalkan Matt yang sedang terkapar. Mello menyusuri lorong penghubung kamar tidur dan tangga, dituruninya tangga dengan semangat. Ia tak sabar untuk menonton sinetron Cinta Pitri.

Mello duduk di sofa empuk berwarna hitam yang didapatnya dari menang undian sabun detergen rinspo, berani kotor itu baiiik (author nyanyi-nyanyi gaje). Mello menekan tombol ON remote televisi berukuran 50 inci yang ia menangkan dari undian gerak jalan acara 17-an. ia mengganti channel ke saluran tv dua untuk semua, dimana sinetron CP (cinta pitri) di tayangkan. Baru 15 menit Mello menonton sinetron CP, sinetron yang 90% isinya tentang cinta tak direstui. Adegan melankolis dibawah guyuran hujan yang diperankan oleh Pitri dan Piril sukses membuat Mello terisak, hormon kewanitaanya (baca : gampang menangis) menguat. Mello menangis dengan volume suara keras sekali, hingga menggema di seluruh ruangan apartemen.

Matt terbangun dengan sangat tidak elit dari tempat tidur (baca : jatuh dari tempat tidur dengan situasi pantat duluan yang jatuh) . suara isakan yang membuatnya meninggalkan mimpi indahnya yang sedang ber -piip- dengan Mello. "hiks.. huuhu..huuuu" suara horor itu tertangkap telinga Matt, dan berhasil membuat bulu hidung, eh bulu kuduk Matt berdiri semua. Dalam sepersekian detik, Matt menggigil ketakutan dan mojok di dekat pintu. Namun rasa penasaran telah mengalahkan rasa takutnya, Matt memberanikan diri menghampiri sumber suara horor itu. Yang tak lain berasal dari ruang TV.

Matt merangkak menuju ke ruang TV ala cicak didinding, diam-diam merayap (?). Matt begitu kaget ketika ia melihat pemandangan yang sangat tidak baik untuk anak dibawah umur.

1. lampu ruang TV tidak dinyalakan

2. TV menyala

3. TV sedang mempertontonkan adegan melankolis dibawah guyuran hujan

4. seorang makhluk manis berambut blonde yang sedang terisak melihat adegan itu

Matt sweatdrop ditempat. Ia mengerutkan keningnya, hari ini Mello sangat aneh. Berubah 180°. Dari fisik, kebiasaan, kesukaan, sampai MAKANANpun berubah. Matt mengingat ketika mereka dalam perjalanan pulang dari rumah dukun berdada.

_Matt melirik Mello yang sedaritadi hanya memandangi cokelatnya, tak ada tanda-tanda ia bakal memakannya. Matt bertanya "tak kau makan, Mells" dengan suara pelan. Namun, jawaban yang diberikan Mello hanya menggeleng dan berkata "sayang kalau dimakan". Balas Mello yang manampakkan mata sayu dan mulai tergenangi air. Jawaban yang sukses membuat Matt, dan author tercengang. Padahal Mello selalu menghancurkan cokelat dengan giginya dan melahapnya dengan waktu singkat_

"_aku mogok makan cokelat, Matt" lirih Mello yang kemudian meremas cokelat yang masih terbungkus rapi hingga hancu oleh tangannya "aku tak mau berubah jadi perempuan, pasti kau akan meninggalkanku" sambung Mello. Matt hanya diam dan memandangi Mello dengan tatapan iba._

"_aku bersumpah takkan pernah meninggalkanmu Mells, walaupun kau benar-benar menjadi perempuan" kalimat sihir terlontar dari bibir Matt, untuk kesekian kalinya Mello luluh akan tebaran pesona Mail Jeevas._

Dan sekarang? Matt makin dikejutkan ketika melihat sang uke yang menangis terisak hanya karena nonton sinetron CP yang udah ber season-season nggak tamat juga ! Waw ! amajing ! awesome ! Oh Mi Got !. Mello yang biasanya nggak segan membunuh orang, sekarang MENANGIS karena nonton sinetron adegan hujan?.

Matt berjalan (sudah nggak merayap lagi) kearah dimana Mello duduk. Matt mengelus rambut Mello yang halus bagaikan benang sutra. Mello memandang kekasihnya dengan mata yang masih bercermin-cermin (kalo berkaca-kaca kan udah biasa). Matt menatap Mello dengan pandangan sayu, ia menarik Kepala Mello dengan Lembut dan menyandarkan di dadanya. Membiarkan Mello dan tangisnya terjatuh di tubuhnya.

30 Menit berlalu, Mello makin tangisnya makin menjadi-jadi, meraung-raung kayak macan yang habis cabut taring (?). sinetron CP tak kunjung selesai, sebenarnya Matt sedikit risih saat Mello menangis ala cewek tulen seperti sekarang tapi apa boleh buat, cokelat telah merubah segalanya. Matt mendengus, rupanya ia sudah mulai muak dengan tingkah Mello yang ke cewek-cewekan. "tak kusangka ketua mafia yang beringas bisa menangis meraung seperti ini, hanya karena nonton sinetron Cinta Piri" ujar Matt dengan nada mengejek.

Mello yang daritadi nangis, langsung bangkit (?) dari acara nangisnya dan berkata "CINTA PITRI MATT ! KAU SALAH MENGUCAP JUDULNYA" plus bogem mentah di hadiahkan Mello ke wajah Matt yang guanteengnya gak ketulungan dan, Matt pingsan seketika.

.0.0

Matahari sudah tinggi, tapi Matt belum tersadar dari pingsannya semalam. Atau lebih tapatnya keterusan molor.

"MATT… SARAPAN SUDAH SIAP, SAYANG" teriakan Mello spontan membuat Matt tersadar dari pingsan panjangnya. Kemudian berjalan gontai kearah dapur, dan betapa terkejutnya Matt melihat kekasihnya sedang memasak di dapur menggunakan seragam MAID diatas lutut yang MINI dan SEKSI ! (Mello : woi ! nggak usah d caps lock nape? )

Matt sweatdrop ditempat (saya juga), tanpa disadari saliva nya udah turun ke lantai. Matt memegangi hidungnya yang sudah mengeluarkan cairan merah kental. Kadar kemesuman Matt meningkat drasris dalam waktu yang sangat singkat ! tidak lebih dari 4 detik.

'Kemarin dadanya membesar, kemudian mogok makan cokelat, menangis , dan nonton sinetron. Dan sekarang memakai baju maid dan memasak untukku?' batin Matt sambil mengusap darah yang terus mengalir dari hidung dengan lengan bajunya.

Mello yang sadar akan kehadiran Matt, langsung berbalik menatap Matt dengan senyum lebar dan tatapan manja. "Maaatt.. Selamat pagi sayang.."ucap Mello yang tiba-tiba menghambur ke pelukan Matt. Mello melingkarkan tangannya keleher Matt dan memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi sang yayang. Matt cengo, sebagian hatinya ia merasa sangat senang. Tapi, jauuuuuuh di lubuk hatinya, ia merinding diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Mello.

"eeh.. ak..aku" lirih Matt, sedangkan Mello hanya menatap wajahnya dengan tampang banyak dosa (digorok beneran sama Mello) sambil mengerjapkan mata dengan centilnya. "akuu.. ma.. mau.. ke.. ke.. kamar mandi" sambung Matt yang sudah merinding stadium akhir. Matt melepaskan pelukan Mello dan segera..

Berlari !

Naik tangga !

Naik gunung *plak*

Masuk kedalam kamar

Mengambil hand phone

Memencet nomor 021234567876 yang nggak lain adalah nomernya L. L Lawliet .. dukun berdada senior yang berjanji (emang iya ya?) akan menyembuhkan Mello.

Terdengar suara RBT yang tidak asing di telinga Matt, intro lagu yang lagi buming, naik daun, digandrungi, dan lain lain

Se.. kiian lamaaa~ aku menunggu

Untuuk kedatanganmuu ~

Bukankah engkauu~ telah berjanjii..

Kitaa~ Jumpaa disinii ~

Dataang laaaah ~ kedatanganmu kutunggu~

Tlaah lamaaa~ telah lamaku meenunguu ~

Matt langsung sweatdrop yang nggak bisa disebut sweat lagi. Cengo.. lemes.. merinding.. "sejak kapan L suka sama Ridho Roma?, tak kusangka ia penggemar musik dangdut" ucap Matt lirih.. kalau saja bukan tuntutan fic ini, mungkin Matt udah kejang-kejang plus epilepsy plus ayanan plus plus plus yang lainnya, huahahaha nyiksa mode : on

"halo" sapa seseorang dari balik telepon (?)

"L, AKU BUTUH BANTUANMU SEKARANG, MELLO SUDAH MULAI GILAA" teriak Matt sambil bawa-bawa toa dari masjid di sebelah apartemen (emang ada ya? Kalo nggak ada ya di ada-adain, namanya juga fanfic)

Sedangkan di seberang sana, L yang sudah siaga apabila ada kejadian yang tidak di inginkan. L sudah siap dengan menyumpal telinganya pakai rambut Near yang dikira kapas. Dan terihat Near yang meronta-ronta karena separuh kepalanya dimasukkan dengan sengaja ke telinga L (emang cukup ya?)

"ya Matt, saya akan membantumu.. datanglah jam 3 sore, sekarang saya sedang ada urusan pribadi" jawab L kemudian mengakhiri telepon.

L meletakkan hand phone-nya di meja dekat tempat tidurnya, ia memandang ke sampingnya. Light yang sedari tadi menunggu L sampai berkeringat saking nggak sabarnya. "L-chan, ayo kita selesaikan urusan pribadi kita" ujar Light dengan seringai horor. Dan mereka pun menyelesaikan 'urusan'nya, sesudah melepas rambut Near dari telinga L tentunya. (kyaaa ! *nyiapin kamera*saya mau foto mereka duluu.. untuk sementara, biar teman saya yang melanjutkan ceritanya)

Oke, karena aura fujoshi author sedang kaluar, ia sedang menunaikan tugas suci yaitu memotret adegan -piip- L dan Light, saya selaku temannya yang akan melanjutkan cerita, perkenalkan nama saya Painem asli orang Paris (prapatan ciamis).

Sementara itu, Di apartemen Matt

Matt menyeret paksa kakinya kearah dapur, tempat dimana Mello melaksanakan 'aksi' yang sukses membuat Matt merinding disko. Mata hijau lumut(?) itu beredar ke seluruh penjuru dapur, mencari sosok Mello yang tak terlihat disana. Matt berbalik dan mulai memanggil nama kekasihya, ia tak mau makan makanan yang sudah di siapkan dimeja itu tanpa ditemani sang kekasih.

"Mello?" suara merdu Matt menggema di setiap sudut ruangan, namun yang bersangkutan tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya. "" suara orang tertawa kecil dari luar membuat Matt penasaran, segara di tengoknya sumber suara hi-hi-hi itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya Matt ketika melihat Mello-nya yang sedang belanja di tukang sayur keliling sambil bergosip dengan ibu-ibu PKK. Matt sweatdrop melihat perubahan satu langi pda diri Mello. 'bahkan dia juga mulai suka bergosip, huh?' batin Matt yang dari tadi cuma merinding (lagi).

"Jeng, tau nggak sih kalo tiap hari suami saya minta yang ekstra terus setiap hari, saya kan jadi kerepotan" ujar seorang ibu PKK yang memakai daster berwarna emas blink-blink mencolok.

"sama aja jeng, sama kayak suami saya" jawab ibu Pkk lainnya.

"kalau kamu Jeng Mello, bagaimana dengan suamimu itu?" Tanya seorang ibu PKK berbaju hijau muda yang terkesan jadul.

Mello yang disodori pertanyaan begitu , wajahnya langsung merah padam. "eeh.. anu.." Mello hanya menjawab dengan malu-malu plus ber anu ria.

"anu..anu kenapa jeng?" desak ibu PKK berdaster emas sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"pasti Matt-kun perhatian sekali ya, sabar?" Tanya ibu berbaju hijau dengan nada yang sangat tidak enak.

Mello hanya mengangguk pelan, wajahnya masih merah padam. Malu kerena rahasia pribadinya ditanyakan blak-blakan oleh ibu penggosip di depan tukang sayur keliling. "ah, pasangan muda memang seperti itu, aku jadi ingin muda lagi" ucap ibu Pkk yang memang terlihat sudah berusia kepala 4 sambil meremas tomat saking gemasnya.

"lain kali berilah suamimu –piip- yang ganas"

"iya, betul sekali, apalagi jika –piip-"

"ah itu sih biasa saja, lebih menyenangkan kalau Mello saja yang -piip-"

"wah, apa tak terlalu bahaya jika pada pasangan muda"

"tidak, kan -piip- masih -piip- dan juga -piip-"

"kalau begitu –piip saja dan -piip- dan.. dan.. dan.. -piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip-"

Suara yang tabu untuk didengar anak dibawah umur di lantunkan secara bersahut-sahutan oleh ibu PKK yang topik dan alur pembicaraannya semakin 'hot'.Wajah Mello memerah karena malu akan topik 'hot' yang sedang di gosipkan, ia hanya senyam-senyum sambil tetap melanjutkan bergosip. Sedangkan si seme yang dari tadi cengo, mukanya memerah juga. Bukannya malu tapi dari tadi ia menahan mual, dalam hitungan detik Matt sudah berlari ke kamar mandi untuk menuntaskan muntah-muntahnya.

.0.0

Mello yang sudah kembali dari acara belanja (baca : bergosip) matanya membulat dengan sempurna karena melihat semenya terkulai lemas tak berdaya sedang meringkuk di meja makan. Makanannya tak disentuh sama sekali , Mello yang kawatir langsung menjatuhkan tas yang berisi belanjaannya dan memasang ekspresi kaget luar biasa (matanya melebar, mulutnya terbuka, saty alisnya dinaikkan keatas, tangannya menegang dan telapak tangannya terbuka ) dan hal itu berlangsung selama beberapa menit.

"Matt-chan, kamu kenapaa" ucap Mello sambil menghampiri kekasihnya. Mello memijat pundak Matt perlahan, dengan tetap memasang ekspersi wajah kaget luar binasa. Matt hanya diam memadang dalam ke mata Mello matanya seakan menjawab 'karena mendengar kau bergosip Mello'.

"mungkin aku telat makan Mells" ujar Matt dengan mata sayu dan senyuman menggoda, Mello blushing ditempat. Rupanya selain pintar hacker , Matt lihai berbohong juga, khu..khu..khu.. tawa Ryuk mode : on

"Kalo begitu biar aku menyuapimu Matt" dengan cepat Mello memasukkan garpu yang berisi daging stik ke dalam mulut Matt. Mata Matt melebar ketika sebuah daging asap buatan Mello masuk dan membuat lidahnya bekerja mengidentifikasi rasa dari masakan itu. Seakan tak percaya, seakan tak mau mengakuinya bahwa masakan Mello benar-benar. Enak.

Matt mengunyah daging dengan semangat, Mello yang melihat yayangnya senang jadi ketawa sendiri. "oh ya Mello, apa kemarin kau makan cokelat lagi?" Tanya Matt di sela-sela kunyahannya. Mello hanya menganggukkan kepala sambil tetap tersenyum, sedangkan Matt hanya ber oh-ria. Padahal dalam hatinya ia bergumam 'pantas saja'.

.0.0

Jam 3 sore Matt dan Mello sudah sampai di rumah dukun berdada alias L. namun, rumah yang sekarang ia satroni mendadak jadi ramai. Banyak mobil di parkir di halaman depan, anak-anak di setiap kawasan (asia, afrika, purbakala), orang berjualan pop corn, pedagang es krim, badut, ondel-ondel (?), tukang balon, tukang cukur, tukang bangunan (?), tukang jagal *painem digorok soalnya kebanyakan ngomong*.

Matt dan Mello yang terheran-heran dengan suasana keramaian di kawasan-kawasan itu bertanya pada satpam berambut putih, berpiyama, albino alias Near yang turun dari jabatannya sebagai junior dukun berdada. "sebenarnya ada apa ini Near, kenapa ramai sekali" Tanya Matt sambil garuk-garuk kepala yang sama sekali tidak gatal itu.

"ya, inilah hobi L" Jawab Near sambil menggulung rambutnya.

"maksudmu?" Tanya Mello sambil memilin renda baju Lolita birunya.

"setiap liburan, L menyewakan tempat ini sebagai kebun binatang"

Double M sweatdrop ditempat, nggak nyangka L punya hobi yang aneh selain makan kue, minum teh overgula, melakukan -piip- dengan Light. Dasar manusia panda yang aneh. *painem digebukin panda karena meghina jenisnya*

Matt dan Mello berjalan dengan tangan bertaut kea rah ruangan L. tapi saat Matt hendak membuka pintu, ia mendengar sayup-sayup suara yang ia kenal. Matt mendorong daun pintu dan mendorongnya. Betapa terkejutnya Matt ketika melihat L, Light, Misa, dan Author lagi joged-joged gaje sambil diiringi lagu beraliran dangdut yang dinyanyikan Ridho Roma. Lagu menunggumu yang berasal dari radio seken milik L menggema di ruangan yang ukurannya lumayan besar itu.

Matt dan Mello langsung sweatdrop. Light yang sadar akan kedatangan dua insan yang sedang jatuh sweat itu langsung menyenggol siku L dengan telapak tangannya. L langsung terdiam sambil memasang wajah stoic yang saya rasa sia-sia karena Matt dan Mello sudah melihat kejadian nista itu. Sedangkan Misa dan Author tetap berjoged-ria , tak sadar akan kehadiran seseorang yang sudah berdiri di pintu ruangan.

Misa dan Author langsung di lempar pake deathnote, yang tidak lain pelakunya adalah LIGHT YAGAMI ! sang mantan Kira. Misa dan Author langsung senyam-senyum ketika melihat duo M yang sedang sweatdrop. Misa dan Author sangat malu karena aibnya ketahuan, terlebih lagi Author. Karena Author adalah fans beratnya Matt.

.0.0

Terimakasih saya ucapkan buat Painem karena mau menggantikan saya, ketika aura fujoshi saya meluap-luap.

Mello sedang bergosip mengenai fashion bersama Misa di pojok ruangan di dekat jendela. Light keluar untuk mengantarkan Painem pulang ke Paris. Sedangkan Matt duduk bersebrangan dengan L di sofa putih yang bertengger di ruangan L, ruangan nista yang telah membuka kedok saya kepada Matt. Wajahnya menandakan Matt sedang tidak ingin bercandanda. Matt dan L saling diam, saling pandang. Sejauh ini tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan sampai suara baritone memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"sebenarnya ada apa Matt?" ujar L sambil meminum susu kudanilnya (?)

"Mello, apakah dia benar-benar akan jadi perempuan?" Tanya Matt dengan suara pelan.

"Matt bisa lihat sendiri" jawab L sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Mello. Terlihat Mello sedang tertawa karena pembicaraan yang 'mungkin' lucu, sambil memegangi pipinya yang memerah."apa Mello memakan cokelat lagi" sambung L.

Matt tak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk pelan.

L memejamkan matanya, "haah" kemudian menghela napas "mungkin saya harus member Mello sedikit terapi"

"apapun , L" jawab Matt lirih "walaupun kasar, aku mulai merindukan Mello yang dulu" sambung Matt.

Mata L terbelalak, ia dapat merasakan kesedihan dari mata sayu Matt. Walaupun matanya sudah tak scerah dulu, malah terkesan meredup. Tapi L bisa membaca perasaan Matt "saya akan berusaha Matt" ujar L sambil tersenyum.

"be..benarkah L?" Matt seolah tak percaya,

"Ya" L mengangguk kecil

"te..terimakasih, L" kini senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya. "aa..apa kau yakin akan berhasil , L?"

"tentu saja"

"berapa persen?"

"86% berhasil" dan Matt bersorak girang. Matt berlari sambil memeluk Mello, kemudian menggendongnya ala bridal style plus kecupan singkat di bibir mungil Mello.

.0.0

Matt menggosok lengannya dengan sabun mandi beraroma maskulin yang menggoda iman para cewek-cewek (seperti saya *plakk*). Berendam di bath tub dengan air hangat dimalam hari setelah minum sake memang sangat menyenangkan. Senandung kecil tak hentinya terlantun dari bibir tipisnya, seakan dia sedang bahagia hari ini. Bahagia? Tentu saja ia sangat bahagia ketika mengingat ucapan L padanya tadi siang. Setidaknya ia sudah mempunyai semangat hidup karena sang-uke-nya-tersayang itu akan kembali seperti sediakala.

"sekian lama.. aku menunggu" senandung kecil terus mengalun dari bibir Matt. Ia tak henti-hentinya tersenyum seperti orang kejatuhan duren. Matt terus bersenandung-ria walaupun yang ia lantunkan adalaah lagu Ridho Roma, sungguh ia tak peduli. Biarin-pokoknya-saya-amat-sangat-super-hiper-duper-senang-sekali. Mungkin kata-kata itu yang mampu menggambarkan perasaannya sekarang.

Matt berhenti bersenandung ketika melihat wajah Mello yang memerah tidak memakai pakaian apapun untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang SEKSI masuk kedalam sambil memandanginya. Selembar handuk TIPIS terbelit di tubuhnya, memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh sempurna yang tidak di tutupi oleh handuk. "hik..hik.." sebuah pekikan dari mulut Mello yang meyakinkan Matt bahwa ia sedang MABUK, mungkin karena sake yang tadi ia minum. Sepertinya Matt lupa Mello tidak bisa minum sake atau kawan-kawan sejenisnya.

"Mells, aa..ada.. ap..apa?" Tanya Matt terbata, namun Mello hanya tersenyum. Ia berjalan mendekati bath tub, Matt memandangi wajah Mello dengan wajah horor. 'Tuhan, tolonglah aku, selamatkan aku dari ancaman Mello' mulut Matt langsung komat-kamit gaje. Tubuhnya makin merinding ketika melihat bagian 'dada' Mello yang sedikit (Cuma sedikit kok) terlihat, Matt tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa Mello memang seksi. Tapi entah mengapa ia tidak begitu suka Mello yang agresif.

Mello sudah sampai di tepi bath tub, matanya sayu memandang kekasihnya. Perlahan ia memajukan wajahnya yang memasang tampang 'erotis' tepat ke wajah horor Matt. Sebuah kecupan kecil di pipi Matt sukses membuatnya lemas, letih, lelah, lunglai, dan lain lain

Mello membuka mulutnya, hendak mencium bibir tipis Matt, spontan Matt menutup matanya dengan tetap komat kamit. "Aah.." lagi-lagi pekikan dari mulut Mello, Matt tidak merasakan apapun di bibirnya, aneh. "Aaah.." pekikan lagi? Kali ini Matt membuka matanya dan mendapati Mello sedang meringkuk memegangi perutnya, Ia nampak menahan sakit dari perutnya.

Jantung Matt berdetak cepat, ke khawatiran mulai menusuk dadanya. Matt mengendong Mello kedalam mobilnya, tak lupa menyelimutinya dengan selembar kain selimut asal comot. Ia memacu camaronya kerumah L. kecepatan mobilnya 120km/jam. Tapi ia merasa mobilnya berjalan lambat sekali, pikirannya kalang kabut. Terlebih lagi Mello masih merintih kesakitan, hal ini membuat Matt tidak sadar bila ia hanya memakai boxer Spongebob nerpelukan Patrick untuk keluar. "Che.. Sial !" umpatnya ketika melihat jalanan di depannya rapat (alias macet).

.0.0

Matt menggendong Mello ke ruangan L, ia tak peduli pada apapun yang menerjang (e.g : badai, hujan, putting beliung, tyrannosaurus ). Ia Menendang pintu ruangan L, tak mempedulikan L yang sedang mendesah-desah karena ber -piiip- dengan Light. Matt membaringkan tubuh Telanjang Mello (tentu saja setelah di tutupi selimut) di atas ranjang.

Light dan L Cuma cengo melihat kelakuan tidak sopan yang dilakukan oleh tersangka kita : Matt alias Mail Jeevas. "L, berhentilah ber -piiip- dan selamatkan Melloku !" ujar, err,, lebih tepatnya teriak Matt sambil menyeret L. Light memasang death glare yang nggak mungkin mempan untuk Matt yang kalang-kabut seperti ini. Mello tak berhenti merintih sambil memegangi perutnya.

L segera beranjak dari kasur dan menginstruksikan Matt membantunya mendorong mesin USG (wew.. dukun modern.. punya alat USG segala). L mengoleskan gel (gel yang buat USG itu loh) ke perut Mello. Matt yang sampai sekarang masih bingung akhirnya memutuskan bersalto untuk mengurangi kecemasannya (?). Matt memegang tangan Mello dengan erat, "bertahanlah Mello, aku mencintaimu" ujar Matt

"Maattt" ucap bibir Mello yang semakin memucat.

"Mello, aku disini Mells, aku takkan kemana-mana"

"Maatt.. sakiit.." ucap Mello seraya menitikkan air matanya.

Hati Matt seperti tersayat, tidak ! ia tak mau melihat Mello menangis.. "Bertahanlah sayang, kumohon" ucap Matt lirih. Ia mengecup dahi Mello, berharap akan mengurangi rasa sakit Mello.

"Shit, tak kusangka akan secepat ini" umpat L, tak biasanya seorang Lawliet berbicara seperti ini. Image 'sopan' yang selama ini dijunjung hilang sudah.

"aa..ada apa L?" Tanya Matt dengan wajah memerah, berusaha supaya ia tak menangis, ia tak ingin membuat Mello lebih terbebani karena melihatnya menangis.

"Ada rahim di perut Mello, dan mendesak organ tubuh lainnya" L mengepalkan tangannya. Peluh mengucur dari atas kepalanya. "Ini sangat berbahaya bagi nyawa Mello"

Gelap.. mata Matt terasa panas, gelap.. telinganya terasa tuli, tak mampu mendengar ucapan L

'Mello tidak boleh mati'

Tu Bi Kontinyu

Fiuuuh (ngelap keringat)

Fict kedua yang saya garap SANGAT KILAT ! SAYA PUBLISH 5 MENIT SEBELUM SAYA MUDIK ! HUWEEE..

Karena saya nggak boleh bawa laptop selama mudik.. jadi harus kilat deh.. maaf kalo alurnya kecepetan.. kalo bahasanya gak begitu bagus.. chapter depan pasti lebih bagus deh !

Review and Flame please.. terimakasih sudah mau baca ! :D

P e a r l


End file.
